


To fear the unknown

by dncr0063



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a some what happy ending, F/M, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncr0063/pseuds/dncr0063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Today was a day like any other. The hot sun waves flashed across the sky. Beating down your skin. I never knew the sky could be so blue. Well when would you have time to look when everyone want you dead. I know what your thinking of why does everyone want me dead. Well it come the package of being immortal..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a day like any other. The hot sun waves flashed across the sky. Beating down your skin. I never knew the sky could be so blue.Well when would you have time to look when everyone want you dead. I know what your thinking of why does everyone want me dead. Well it comes with the package of immorlaity. people will always fears the unknown and for them I am the biggest riddle of them all. Since they fear you. You become target . since there intrigued by you, you be come a possesion And since they envy you, you become the most hate being on earth.

.............,.......

So here I was standing front of yet another school,as the blur of student bushed by me.living as long as I have these buildings ,once filled with so much knowledge and new experiences, have become useless and mundane. All the cliques and society outcast filing into school waiting for information to be stuff down they're throats.

''Come kid don't look so sad this is for the best. Okay.''uncle Robert said looking at me with worry. I understand his worry this the second school been to in two years. The hunters were getting too close so we had keep moving.

"Alright but I don't have to like it. Maybe with any luck this with be the last school.'' I said turning my head to  look at his face. He held out a bag pack to me. I took it slinging over my right shoulder turn back to the school.

" That all I ask. Now go on don't want to be late for school.I will here to pick you up after." Uncle Robert said throwing his around my shoulder giving a tight squeeze and kissing me on top of my head.

"Love you kiddio, have fun" he continued nugding me toward the door. Turning around walking back to the car, he pause mid step and turns around.

"Oh and no trouble. it's your first day stiles I don't want be call in" uncle Robert said looking at me with rise brow. I been known stick my nose in things that are of no concern to me. drawing too much  attention to us. (that happen in the old town before this one. ). In order to survive you must stay hidden.

"Alright alright no trouble. Now go or you'll be late for work. " I said wave him off turning taking deep breathing started walking to school. Well here goes nothing..


	2. We have chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI stiles thoughts are in italics and a time jump happen. (Notes in book are bold)

"Hurry up, get your butts in to those seats and shut up!" Mr.finstock said walking into class. Putting his papers on the desk. Then pointing at the student.

"Today we're learning about photosynthesis, so zip your traps and listen up.. We have...."Mr finstock said stoping mid sentence turn his head to face the class door.

"Who hell are you "He continued looking at the student at the door.

"I am new"stiles said walking into class. _Great first day of  class, I am pair with a this guy. Well maybe he not so bad._

"Yea I figured that genius " Mr.finstock said sarcastically "I mean what your name."he continued. _Nope he's an asshole_.

"Stiles stilinski"Stiles said stoping front of the teacher and handing him his slip from the office.

" Hahahaha....wait your serious who that hell names there kid that." Mr.Finstock said taking the piece of paper from stiles.

"It's a nic name. my real name is really hard to pronounce, so I change it" stiles said still standing there.  _come on dude need a seat here._

"It can't be that hard to pronounce. Get..grera...you know What, Stilinski it is then. Take a seat next to Hale by the window," Mr.Finstock said pointing the kid three tables down from the teachers desk by the window. _Why hello there handsome maybe this class isn't so bad._

Stiles walked over to the boy and took a seat as Mr.Finstock started his lesson.

  
"Hey i am Stiles" stiles said turning to look at Hale with extended hand towards him.

"Hey I am Derek"derek said smiling bright.  _Houston we have lift off._

_...............................,............(.three weeks later)_

  
**_..Its been three weeks since I started this new life in this town. I still hate that teacher but what makes it bearable is Derek. We been spending a lot time together. I don't know if we will go anywhere , I mean I don't know how long I am staying here, it could be few days or months or if we're lucky years......_**

Stiles lifted his head from the note book and looked up to where Derek was in the park playing with his friends. _That would be nice, to settles down and breathe.._.

"Stiles stiles STILES "Derek half yelled running toward stiles who sitting under the tree at the park.

  
"What" stiles said jumping a bit at the sudden voice.  _i really have to start listening to my surroundings god._

"Where were you just now. You had this dazed look on your face. what wrong?" Derek said looking concerned. As he made his way to the spot under the tree next to stiles.

 

"It's nothing Just thinking, did you want something"stiles said turning to look at Derek.

" Just-" Derek started

"DUDE YOU STILL PLAYING "One of Derek friends,ikea or maybe Izack, I can't remember said running toward us.

"No Issac!"Derek said . _Issac that his name, I seriously have remember that one_.

" You guys keep playing. I am taking a break" Derek yelled throwing the ball at Issac who caught it mid air. Then he turn back to stiles

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something . if you had a date to the dance next week." Derek continued.

  
"N,. I don't. Why?" stiles said looking at Derek questionably _. I wonder where he's going with this._

"Oh um i wanted to know if wanted to go to the dance like a um date with me."Derek said looking so hopefully. Cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Stiles blink staring at Derek. _I don't think this a good stiles. don't do it. It will end badly. abort abort! ABORT!_

"Yes I would love be your date" Stiles said _sorry concusions i couldn't hear you, speak up next time_."Just be clear this is a date _date,_ hand holding, romance etc" he continued.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you out the first time we met but wasn't sure if it would be well received." Derek said playing with the hem of the blanket they we're seating on.A _ww he's so cute._

"I would have said yes to you. I mean  when I met you, I could feel this spark between us." Stiles said _maybe he's my mate , mother always said every immoral has one, to balance them to give hope when hope is loss, to give love in hatefull world._ _Wooo Stiles just get through the first date._

"If you want we go on date before the dance. How tomorrow night. We can go to drive-in movie place across town. I hear their playing a whole bunch of horror films this week. Could be real scare" Derek said waving his fingers around in gofy motion.

"Horror uh so I can pretend be scare and say 'oh Derek hold me this so scarey oh Derek'  " stiles said sarcastically in sickly sweet voice. Swaying side to side.

"No you idiot." Derek said laughing "I thought it would be fun but if you rather watch people make kissy faces at each other then we can romance it up some where else."He continued wiggling his eyebrows.

  
"No I would love to go to the movies with you. I just have tell my uncle. He won't have a problem with it ."Stiles said smiling at Derek.

"Okay I will pick you up at 8 then." Derek said moving his across the blanket to hold stiles hand.

"Derek DEREK ITS TIME TO GO. I HAVE MAKE HOME BEFORE DINNER" Issac said waving his hand at them.

"Well I got to drop that One home, see you" Derek said picking up stiles hand and kissing the top. _Here I thought all  gentlemens died in 1918._

"Yeah see you tonight"Stiles said blushing taking his hand back. He watched as Derek gets up and started running toward Issac. 

Still smiling Stiles watched them get into Derek's car and drive off leaving the park. At that point Stiles began packing up his stuff and started  walking toward his car at the end of the parking lot.Before he got in, he looked up at the sky.

"Please let this work. Can't I have some happiness for once."Stiles said looking up at the sky before getting to his car and driving home.


	3. Fears and dream's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to write. Hope you all like it . 

"Hey uncle . I am home!" Stiles said as he open the door, kicked off his shoes and shut the door behide him. he made  his way to the living room where his uncle was looking for something 

"Hey kiddio, I am just heading out to pick up dinner from the new restaurant, Alice. I  think the same back home."stiles  uncle said " now if I can just find my keys." he continued and began looking around again in search of his keys.

"Alice for dinner! I have eaten that in that place in forever.."Stiles said. Dreamingly. Stiles parents use to take him to alice alot when it first open years ago. It the one place people like him can go undetected Own by vamps and half breeds never one with out the other and all the creatures magical or not can just be. That place was like a middle ground. however,it was the days before the attack on stiles home land. stiles wonder how his parent were and what they're doing now. ..if they are still running. good old days seem to have falling from...

"Stiles stilesSTILES!" Stiles uncle said trying to gain his attention.

"..i am sorry what "stiles said shaking his head and  breaking his trans.then turn around to Look at a his uncle who is standing by the arch way of the living.

"Where did you go Son'' stiles uncle said looking concerned at stiles.

"Nothing and nowhere" stiles said looking down at the ground where he spots his uncle's keys beneath the couch.

"Now Hurry man hurry before they close " stiles said grabing his uncle keys from where they are  and pushing them in his uncles hands and pushing him towards the front door.

"Okay okay I am going. I warded the house, so stay inside and don't let anyone in" stiles uncle said turning around to give stiles a stern look.

"I know the drill by now" stiles said with a sigh.

"Yet you keep disoboying them" said stiles uncle as he rolled his eyes." I will be back within an hour hopefully." He continued

Then he turns around headed for the door and to his car. Stikes watch by the door and waved to him as he drove off before closing the door and Headed toward the kitchen for some juice.

_beep beep...._

Stiles picked out his  phone from his back pocket.

_Hey little red don't forget our date tomorrow-D_

_I didn't.. still have to tell my uncle ;)_

_I am not worried he loves me -D_

_he does,i don't know why ;) ..-S_

_Stiles made his way back to the living room  and sat on the couch. He turned on the tv._

_Thump..._

_What was that_ stiles woundered. He put his phone Down by the table.then made his way toward the stairs.

Thump thump thump....

Stiles went up the stairs to investigate the  sound. as he got to the top of the stairs the sound got louder as he made his way to his uncle's room.

thump thump thump THUMP THUMP

Stiles pushed the door open to find his parent beside each other in the centre of the room.

"MOM DAD!"Stiles shouted  running towards  them and dropped down on the floor next to them. slowly he reached out a hand to each of them. Touching their shoulder and shaking them as tears ran down his face. "Wake up please wake up' stiles said as he shakes them.

Suddenly a big blasé of fire that broke thouogh the window and sent stiles fly back aganist the wall and onto the floor.

Stiles slowly opened his eye as the smoke started to clear to see the very creature he was running from..... _**R**_ ** _onic_** stood there between the two halfs what left of a bed. Wings spead along the room before reseeding toward his back.

"Hello stiles it's been along time..." Ronic said stepping toward stiles. His eerie smiles folding over his fang like teeth. He moved like predator to pray. 

"Oh how I miss thee. Now come child give me what is _mine"_ Ronic sneered as he body recoiled and  pounce towards stiles.

"No no...NOOOooooo!"Stiles said shaking his head screamingg as he pushed Back aganist the wall in an effort to escape. 

 _Stiles! Wake up!_.......

Stiles eyes flew open "arrrrhhhhhhh!" he screamed. His eyes burning gold . The living room he was in has turned to ice.

"It's just a dream ..just a dream" his uncle trying to calm stiles down.

"He's coming he coming."stiles yelled face stained with tears as he Fighting his uncle's hold.

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles clam down hes not here.'' stiles uncle said rubbing his  nephew's back as they sat on the couch. 

' But he will be, you know these dreams are just a foresight of things to come." Stiles said looking at his uncle face before looking back at his hands.

"Yes but it just mean we have time before he gets here. "Stiles uncle said" we both know we covered our tracks. If he come this way he will have to wait til the solaris flare that can  connect our home world with this one." He continue.

Solaris  flares are when portals connect this timeline along with many others , creating door ways for others to travel. Not many being can travel though it  because it take alot of energy and skill to keep the portal open long enough to travel through completely. Some don't make it all the way through and die.

 "The Next flare isn't  for another three months. So give me til the ending of the week and we will be out of here."stiles uncle said as he stopped rubbing his back and turn completely to face him.

"You know what! I am tired of running." Stiles yell as he jumped up from the couch walked few steps then turned back to his uncle.

"There only so much running I can take. I think we should make a stand and fight him off better yet kill him." Stiles said "train me to fully use my powers. I know I only have half but that can be something at least" he continues waving his hand to express his point.

"Your power have not fully come in yet. No for another few week. When they do, I will start to train to you  but til then running and keeping you alive is more important". Stiles uncle said as he stood up from the couch facing stiles.

"Well I still don't want to leave so soon" Stiles said defensive and crossed his arms.

"Does this has to do with someone... I don't know that ends with erek. Ummmm."stiles uncle said amused.

 "Maybe  I don't know. it just different with him. I ... I never told you this but when I with Derek my power seem to spark more in me. It like ...it's like  " Stiles said biting his lips trying to put his thoughts into words but his uncle seem know how he's feeling

"Let me guess it like there a thread that connects your hearts and when he moves you move . It like the sun only shines for you and him on a rainy day.... it like a fire in your soul that can never be put out. "Stiles uncle said looking distance.

"Yea that.."Stiles said looking sadly at his uncle. Sometimes stiles forgets his uncle had lost his wife many years ago at the hands of Aries.

"Well leave it to you to find your mate in this small town." Stiles uncle sighed 

"My what?" Stiles said looking at his uncle

"Your mate, your other half. The person that will make you whole.hummm..well it seem like we won't be able to leave yet , well not without Derek.". Stiles uncle said rubbing right side of his face.

"Why..why does that prevent us leaving" stiles said confused. he only new a little about mates because it is hardly talk about in his home world. Since not many find there mate in a life time.

"Because son when you meet your mate and have bonded, it will physical hurt you to be at a distance for too long when you haven't completed the bond."stiles uncle said rubbing the back of his head before dropping his hand to his side's.

"But I thought mates are of equal group derek is moral." Stiles said. He may not  know much abot mates but a moral mate is unheard of.

"Well let find out. You still have your date with Derek on Friday right." stiles nod.

" invite him and his family Saturday to dinner and will find out." Stiles uncle continued.

"Wait ..how did you know about the date, I havent told you about that yet." Stiles said looking suspiciously at his uncle. His uncle been know to spy on him.stiles has never caught him doing it. He knows it's to keep him safe but it's still weird..

"Well would you look at the time, better get to eating before the food gets too cold." He said standing up and picking the bags of food off the floor.

"Oh and you might want to defrost some of the living room." Stiles uncle said 

"What are you talking about."Stiles said  looking around the living room.it head to toe in icicle. Photo fame frozen over, the curtain have ice at the bottom. The couch covered in snowflakes. Stiles is surprised he did realize it sooner..

Oh.....

"Oh...'stiles said blushing completely embarrassed about what it did. He could see why his uncle wanted to wait till at his power came in.

"Yeah ohhh....now hurry up or the food will disappear into my stomack."stiles uncle said as he turn the corner towards the kitchen.

 

TBC.....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story next chapter.
> 
> I think I am going include stiles uncle name in the next chapter . I let you know the in the beginning cause I may have mix up a whole bunch OC names.....okay bye


End file.
